gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CB-9696G/C/T Reversible Gundam
The CB-9696G/C/T Reversible Gundam is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue. It is built by Allan Adams based on the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam, and is piloted by a Ribbons Almark AI and later an Amuro Ray AI. Technology & Combat Characteristics Created by Allan Adams, former PPSE Chief Engineer, the Reversible Gundam is an all-purpose machine with every kind of armament, and could also handle mid-range fire support and long-range sniping. Due to its versatility, it is capable of adapting to any battle situation.Official Site Profile | Link: http://gundam-bf.net/battlogue/ Like its base Gunpla, the Reborns Gundam, the Reversible Gundam can transform between Gundam mode and Cannon mode, but it also has an additional Tank mode like the CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin, the Reborns Gundam's original design.High Grade 1/144 Reversible Gundam Using this feature as a clue, Allan also incorporated other original transformation gimmicks into the Gunpla. The Gundam mode is a very versatile human-like mode, while the Cannon mode is for mid-range combat and the versatility of the Gundam mode with the firepower of the Tank mode. The Tank mode is mainly for long-range artillery bombardments, but also features large claw hands for melee combat in an improvement over the Reborns Gundam Origin’s Tank mode. In addition, the Tank mode also has high-speed mobility due to the use of hover units. Armaments ;*GN Buster Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the Reborns Gundam, it is held in Gundam mode’s left hand. ;*GN Handgun :A pair of handguns that rapid fire weak but precise beam shots. Attached to movable forearm mounts that also carry the GN Battle Shields. Primarily use by the Gundam mode. ;*GN Battle Shield :Attached to the forearms via movable mounts, it is the main defensive armament in Gundam mode and the blades in front can be used to grapple opponents. In Cannon mode and Tank mode, the pair of GN Battle Shield transform into claw hands. :;*Claw Hand ::A pair of flexible, large arms are attached to the GN Battle Shields. In Cannon mode and Tank mode, these arms are deployed, transforming the GN Battle Shields into claw hands for melee combat. ;*Large GN Beam Saber :A pair of large beam sabers that are stored in the backpack. Available for use in all modes, but most often used by the Gundam mode. ;*Egner Whip :The Cannon mode’s three-fingered manipulators can shoot out as wired anchors, and are used to restrict opponent’s movements. ;*GN Buster Cannon :A pair of destructive beam cannons mounted in the backpack of the Gundam Mode, and front facing in Cannon mode and Tank mode. They are the Cannon mode and Tank mode's main weapons, and are used for mid-to-long range shootings. :;*GN Fin Fang ::A remote controlled weaponry, one is stored in each GN Buster Cannon. The pair of GN Fin Fangs resemble the Reborn Gundam’s small GN Fin Fangs, and like the latter, are capable of firing beams and emitting short beam blades. History Created by Allan Adams, the Reversible Gundam was used in a test of the battle system's newly implemented automatic control mode, which used quasi-personality AIs based on pilots from various Gundam works to pilot instead of a Gunpla Fighter. It was initially piloted by a Ribbons Almark AI, but when it was on the losing end against the Ballistic Zaku and a Char Aznable AI, Allan switched to an Amuro Ray AI and the match ended in a draw. Picture Gallery Reverse2.png CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Battlogue 01) 01.jpg|Gundam mode (Battlogue 01) CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Battlogue 01) 02.jpg|Face close up (Battlogue 01) CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Battlogue 01) 03.jpg|GN Buster Rifle (Battlogue 01) CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Battlogue 01) 04.jpg|Tank Mode (Battlogue 01) CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Battlogue 01) 05.jpg|Vs. Ballistic Zaku (Battlogue 01) CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Battlogue 01) 06.jpg|Cannon Mode (Battlogue 01) CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Battlogue 01) 07.jpg|With GN Handguns (Battlogue 01) CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Battlogue 01) 08.jpg|GN Buster Cannons (Battlogue 01) CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Battlogue 01) 10.jpg|Does the famous leaping pose (Battlogue 01) Gunpla HGBF Reversible Gundam.jpg|HGBF 1/144 CB-9696G/C/T Reversible Gundam (2017): box art CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 CB-9696G/C/T Reversible Gundam (Front) CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBF 1/144 CB-9696G/C/T Reversible Gundam (Rear) CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Gunpla) (Cannon Mode).jpg|HGBF 1/144 CB-9696G/C/T Reversible Gundam (Cannon Mode) CB-9696G-C-T Reversible Gundam (Gunpla) (Tank Mode).jpg|HGBF 1/144 CB-9696G/C/T Reversible Gundam (Tank Mode) Notes & Trivia *The Reversible Gundam's model number is very similar to the CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin's, differing only in the numerals. **The Reversible Gundam's artwork seems to be based on Kanetake Ebikawa's original artwork for the Reborns Gundam, instead of the Reborns Gundam's anime artwork. *When piloted by the Ribbons Almark AI, the beam saber emits an orange blade. However, when piloted by the Amuro Ray AI, the blade is pink. *The GN Buster Rifle is included in the High Grade Build Fighters model kit, but it is indicated as a surplus part like other remaining pieces of Reborns Gundam. *When Ballistic Zaku destroyed the left GN Battle Shield, the Reversible Gundam's power level decreases. This implied that the GN Battle Shields may contain the Gunpla's GN Drive Taus. References External links